magicarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Daphne
Crown Princess Daphne is the elder daughter of King Oritel and Queen Marion, Bloom's older sister and Thoren's wife. She is the Nymph of Sirenix and Nymph of Magix (later the Nymph of Domino) and the History of Magix Teacher at Alfea Appearance |-|Civilian= Daphne has fair skin, long pale blonde hair and amber eyes. 265be04453afe5a84a09a6175e26a30e.jpg |-|Nymph of Magix= Daphne 02.png |-|Sirenix= winx-club-daphne-transformation-nymphe-du-sirenix-o.gif Personality Daphne is Bloom's older sister, and the eldest daughter of King Oritel and Queen Marion of Domino. Before the events of Season 5, she was also the last-known fairy to have acquired Sirenix. She was/is the spirit of an extremely powerful nymph, bound to the bottom of Lake Roccaluce in Magix, as she was "killed" (actually cursed) sixteen years before the beginning of the events of the show when the Ancestral Witches destroyed her world. She returned to Domino after it was successfully restored in The Secret of the Lost Kingdom. In "The Secret of the Lost Kingdom", Daphne demonstrates her resourcefulness; solving Bloom's problem with finding the secret library of Domino by giving Bloom her mask. With it, Bloom would be seeing through Daphne's eyes and see Domino as she remembered it before it was frozen. Despite the fact that there is a constant aura of mystery and secrets about her, Daphne was a kind and loving woman, and a devoted sister to Bloom (she willingly sacrificed herself for her younger sister), to whom she acts as a guardian spirit of sorts, guiding her through her troubles with both her magic and adventures, telepathically communicating with her if she has any trouble. Daphne's age remains a mystery, though it is known she was either a young adult or a teenager at the time of her death (due to examination of her pictures from the Book of Fate in the first movie). Along with her age, Daphne's upbringing and her fairy form are mysterious even if she has been seen to be powerful enough to fly without wings, although that could be because she was a Nymph (however it was never precised whether a Nymph is a fairy form or just a title). Daphne is later revealed to be a Sirenix fairy, although it was still not explained what was the nature of a nymph and how she could fly without wings. Daphne is not quite emotionless, though often she is portrayed as serious. This is due to the fact that she is only seen during more dire situations. Although, in Magical Adventure, Daphne reveals her more playful side as she acts as a ghost scaring Bloom and in most of the appearances she made, she was quite cheerful and was smiling. In Magical Adventure after Bloom frees a fish she was forced to eat, Daphne appears and tells Bloom that when she was alive she also had to eat raw fish and that it tasted horrible. In Season 5, when Bloom asks about the location of the ancient Book of Sirenix to Daphne, she is seen losing her calm demeanor out of concern for her little sister, since the dark spell that the Ancestral Witches had placed on Sirenix caused her to become a disembodied spirit and she feared that Bloom might suffer the same fate as herself. In the fifth season finale, Bloom used her Sirenix wish to have Daphne fully restored to her physical body. Daphne and Bloom were finally able to touch each other. This means that Daphne is finally free to live on her home world with her parents and her little sister at last and she is no longer bound to Lake Roccaluce or the source of Sirenix. History Pre-Series According to the Cinélume version of Winx Club, Daphne was one of the Nine Nymphs of the Magical Dimension: nine all-powerful fairies that, after the disappearance of the Great Dragon, controlled the destiny of the Magical Dimension. She was in fact the Supreme Nymph of Magix, being the last and most powerful one among them before Domino's destruction and the disappearance of the Dragon Flame. She was apparently an extremely powerful fairy when she was the keeper of the Dragon Flame. Since the episode Betrayed of the first season; Bloom tells Sky that she first saw Daphne on the walls of a temple found at Magix, along with the other Nymphs of Magix, and there was a statue of her in the Museum of Magix. She was also the eldest daughter of King Oritel and Queen Marion, and hence the Princess of Domino, as well as the previous keeper of the Dragon's Flame, which was transferred to Bloom at her birth. She might have attended Alfea as a young fairy. The Ancestral Witches, hoping to claim the power of the Dragon flame as their own, attacked her home world and destroyed it after threatening Erendor into breaking the promise he made to Oritel to protect Domino while the Company of Light was away fighting the witches. To help protect her home world, Daphne had acquired the ancient Sirenix transformation and, as a last resort to save her younger sister, Bloom - and hence keep the Dragon Fire from falling into the wrong hands - she sent her to Earth; a dimension so far away and forgotten that the Witches could not sense her Dragon Flame. However, even if Daphne was ready to confront the Ancestresses, they had previously cast a dark spell on Sirenix, and when Daphne tried to defend herself and fight the Witches, the power turned against her instead and turned her into a disembodied spirit. After this, the final battle against the Ancestral Witches and the Company of Light took place. Oritel and Marion, convinced that both their daughters had been killed, defeated and imprisoned Valtor, who had lied to them that he was the one who killed both Bloom and Daphne, in the Omega Dimension. They then fought the Ancestral Witches themselves and were able to defeat them and imprison them in the Obsidian|Obsidian Dimension, their birth realm, but before disappearing the Witches captured both Oritel and Marion, imprisoning them in Obsidian with them, and a wave of dark energy was released from the realm of Obsidian that turned Domino itself into a frozen place and captured all the inhabitants of Domino and imprisoned them as well in Obsidian. After the destruction of her home world, Domino, Daphne's disembodied spirit went to dwell in Lake Roccaluce near Alfea (perhaps because she became a spirit because of the Sirenix curse and the Source of Sirenix is found in Lake Roccaluce), and she appeared to have lost none of her incredibly strong magical powers, though she is only able to leave the lake to which she is bound for short periods of time because of her damaged connection to Sirenix. Magical Abilities As one of the nine legendary Nymphs of Magix, a former Keeper of the Dragon's Flame, and a Sirenix fairy, Daphne wields formidable magic. It is assumed that she obtained her Enchantix before acquiring her Sirenix prior to the series. Despite having relinquished the role of Keeper of the Dragon Flame to Bloom, Daphne retains its power, and her magic is shown to be fire-based like her younger sister. Her signature moves include throwing powerful blasts of heat energy, generating fireballs and fire-based force fields, the melting of solid objects, and the summoning of dragons and explosions of varying intensities. She owns a mask]] which is able to summon magical power. She once used the mask to show Bloom what Domino looked like prior to its destruction at the hands of the three Ancestral Witches. As the Nymph of Domino, she is able to wield all elements, and as an additional power, she can manipulate the Beast of the Depths, a creature who wields power stronger than the Dragon Flame. Uses of Magic *'Elemental Spells:' **'Flame Spiral' **'Dome of the Ocean' **'Dance of Leaves' **'Embracing Wind' *'Dragon Flame:' As a former Keeper of the Dragon Flame, Daphne is able to utilize its magic in a variety of ways, such as: **'Healing:' Daphne has the ability to restore an individual to full health or an object to pristine condition. **'Pyrokinesis:' Daphne has the ability to create and manipulate fire at will. Through this ability, she is able to create flame barriers, summon rapid fireballs, inferno, and even the silhouette of the Great Dragon to attack her enemies. Transformation Sequences Trivia *Daphne is a Greek word meaning "Laurel" and "Victory" in Hebrew. **According to Greek Mythology, Daphne was the daughter of the River-God Ladon. She was a nymph devoted to the Goddess Artemis (the Greek version of the Roman Goddess Diana), due to which she was bound to never marry anyone for her whole life. However Apollo, the twin brother of Artemis, one day made fun of Eros, the God of Love who, angry, fired an arrow at Apollo to make him fall in love with someone who would never accept him. He fell in love with Daphne and wanted to make her his bride. Daphne ran away from the young God to escape from his advances, but was too slow. Finally, despaired, she begged her father to protect her, and she was turned into a laurel tree, the only thing remaining from her being her shining beauty. Heartbroken, Apollo made himself a crown out of the branch of laurel tree which had once been the nymph he loved, and the laurel became his symbol. In another version of the legend, Eros also fired an arrow at Daphne to cause her to hate either Apollo, or to hate love itself. ***Daphne from Winx Club could have been inspired from the mythological one, as both were nymphs, and both ended by sacrificing themselves; the Winx Club one sacrificed her life to protect her younger sister and the Dragon Flame, the mythological one sacrificed her human body and appearance to preserve her purity. *She was the last known fairy to have acquired the Sirenix power prior to Season 5. However, later in the fifth season, it is absorbed by Tritannus and passed to the Trix, so they can enter the Infinite Ocean. *In the 4Kids version, Daphne's outfit is censored to look less revealing, she also is still a nymph, but is no longer Bloom's elder sister. *Daphne's human form looks younger and shorter than her younger sister Bloom. *As seen during the first episode of the sixth season, Daphne is not an ordinary fairy, but the Nymph of Sirenix, the Nymph of Magix and the Nymph of Domino. *Daphne, along with Miele and Diaspro, although not members of the Winx, do have transformation sequences. *Along with Miele, Daphne is the other known sibling from one of the Winx, Bloom. *She is one of the two Sirenix fairies who does not have to transform to use her powers. *Both Bloom and Daphne had their powers stolen by a villain and both helped each other to gain both their confidence and power back. **In Inspiration of Sirenix, Bloom and the Winx helped Daphne regain her Sirenix powers stolen by Tritannus and the Trix in the Season 5. **In The Witches' Downfall, Bloom regains the Dragon Flame stolen by the Trix with the help of Daphne. *She and Morgana (mother) share some similarities in that both their respective kingdoms were destroyed at around the same time. They share a telepathic link with their family relatives like Morgana with [[Roxy] and Daphne with Bloom, through which they could contact them in their dreams and visions, warning them of dangers and guiding them. *Daphne and Politea are the only known Nymphs of Magix to be seen in the series. *Erica Schroeder used to voice Daphne, as well as Piff and Galatea in the 4Kids dub. **Erica now voices Faragonda, Icy, Piff, Critty and Squonk in the DuArt dub. Category:Season 2 (concepts)